Shining Gems
by timmydog34
Summary: This is set in the same AU as Sanguine Rose. Ruby stumbles across an abandoned Faunus baby explore the world of raising a baby Faunus in a world of dying hatred towards them but only in small groups. I know the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this story may take 'Enter Team MMFN's place once it's finished this week and I am posting this to see how you guys like it. Quick heads up this is in the same Universe as my other RWBY story 'Sanguine Rose' so I may accidently spoil it but I don't intend to so conceder yourselves warned. The only people I own is Sanguine and Ebony, the rest Monty Oum along with Rooster Teeth owns.**

**Oh yeah and to avoid any confusion this is based five years after Sanguine so Ruby would be Twenty two going twenty three.**

Chapter 1: A Pack plus one Huntress.

As Ruby surveyed the forest of Patch for her last time until the snow thaws for the spring she was kept warm by the thought of her loving son and wife are at their house getting a tasty dinner ready for Ruby's return.

The last stop was to look at the Cliffside that her mother was buried at. It always was so she could speak to Summer, on more time and tell her how everything was going with her, Weiss and even Sanguine who Weiss' dad was starting to groom into becoming the inheritor of Schnee Dust, which right now Weiss was the current chair person.

As she ventured to the clearing that held both great memories but also sad ones, she heard the distinctive high pitched cry of a young child. No older than three. Knowing the territory was prone to Beowolfs she lunged forward and vanished into a flurry of rose petals.

When she got to the source of the sound she found it also attracted a few of the Grimm as well. She drew Crescent Rose to give them an unspoken warning which was not taken. She disappeared into a pile of petals once more and before the small pack could perceive what was going on the closet one to where Ruby his head started to slide off of his body and darken the snow black from the ichor that flowed out of the Grimm's neck.

After the second and third largest members of the pack met with an untimely end the last two got the clue if they stayed longer they would end in a much similar manner and began a mad dash into the closest part of the treeline. Ruby walked up to what was making the sound to find a basket with a small baby in it.

"Hello, anyone there? It is dangerous please come out." Ruby yelled into the darkness of oncoming night. No answer came to her. So she tried again "Hello… Anyone?" Again she was met with the same quietness.

She leaned down to the baby who had stopped with its loud whine. "Hey, little thing, what am I meant to do with you?" Ruby asked knowing the child couldn't respond. "I suppose I have to bring you to my house… man will Weiss be mad last time I brought home something was a kitten and she was furious." Ruby chuckled at the memory of Weiss claiming Sanguine may be allergic and could die but that was three years ago.

Ruby picked up the basket and looked closer at the baby noticing two distinctive cat ears on the child's head. "Heh I'm bringing home another kitten but this one is a Cat Faunus. She probably won't be as mad… who am I kidding, she is going to make me sleep on the couch." Ruby joked to herself as she was about to begin her shortish trek home she stopped and stated into the darkness.

"I'm sorry mom but I can't visit right now but I am sure you understand this takes a bit of priority. Sorry but next time I'll bring Weiss and Sanguine to you." Ruby made a promise to herself that she would if Weiss didn't murder her tonight.

"Mama, when will mom be home so we can start eating? I'm hungry and those books Grandpa Schnee gave me are boring…" A young Sanguine said punctuating his sentence flailing his arms around and pointing to the offending books.

"I know you can use your eye to look over the island and as for the books he gave them to you so you can eventually take over the family company. I agree though I had those same books." Weiss said poking her head through the door to see her son pouting.

"Mama, promise me when mom gets here you won't shout at her." Sanguine said resuming his seat at the table. "Sanguine, honey, why would I yell at…" Weiss got cut off by Ruby running in through the door and closing it behind her hiding something.

Ruby knew she couldn't hide the new comer for long so before Weiss could say anything Ruby started, "Weiss promise you won't freak out like when I brought home Blake the second."

"Ruby if you brought home another demon spawn you might want to turn around right now." Weiss said trying not to raise her voice in front of Sanguine.

"Mom, just show her you know she won't kill you, at least in front of me." Sanguine said cutting in the brewing argument. Ruby reluctantly held the basket in front of her but had placed her cloak in front of it to shield the child from the cold.

"Ruby… Please say you adopted another hell spawn… or gave our current one deadly training like Zwei." Weiss pleaded as she pulled Ruby's cloak away, seeing the sleeping child. To say she glared daggers at Ruby would be an understatement. "Ruby Rose explain right now and it had better be good because if it isn't you are sleeping outside." Weiss said still resisting the urge to scream.

"Well I was going to visit Mom's grave and I heard this whine and I ran to it to find a pack of Beowolfs and after I got rid of them I waited and called out to see it anyone would come back for it and when it didn't I had to move her and this is the closest safe place for it." Ruby ranted out and at the end she took a deep breath and held the basket in front of her to act as a shield.

Weiss turned to Sanguine to see if the story was true. "Is it true Honey?" Weiss asked calmer around Sanguine because he wouldn't lie to them. "Grimm don't have Aura or a soul for me to see all I saw was Mom fighting and standing near her for a bit then picked her up and started her journey here. Now can we eat I'm hungry." Sanguine whined at the end of his sentence.

"Well Honey was there anyone around there before your mom got there?" Weiss asked resisting the urge to strangle Ruby. "There was. She placed the baby down and her aura vanished about fifteen feet away. I think she is dead." Sanguine said taking sad expression on his face at witnessing a person dying or him perceiving a death via aura.

The grim silence was cut by the sound of a stomach rumbling. "Now come on she is asleep now and most likely won't be up for a while." Sanguine said whining even more.

"Why do you keep saying 'she' when we haven't even check to see a gender?" Ruby said with a tone of mock anger because she could never be mad at Sanguine. "The auras tell me a lot girls may be a bit smelly but their aura's are kinder and gentler whereas boys aura is normal harsher and unforgiving." Sanguine said trying to use all his might to push his parents into the dining room.

"Right stop trying to push you are going to injure yourself. We will go willingly," Weiss began and as she walked she turned to Ruby, "We are having a strong discussion about this after words and we may want to call Blake to see if a Faunus child is like a human one." Weiss said taking her seat with a huff.

"Fine but first don't kill me in the meantime. And second where is the adorable ball of fluff?" Ruby asked taking her seat after placing the baby and basket onto the couch. "I don't know last I saw she was carrying tools into the attic." Weiss said just as the cat in question came up and began to purr as Ruby began petting it.

"Weiss I think you may be losing it because she couldn't carry something like that into the attic. I swear you come up with these amazing excuses for us to get rid of her when all she wants to do is show her love to you." Ruby said directing her attention to her food in front of her.

After a short meal the three sat silently around the baby who was awake and clutching onto Ruby's cloak. "Come on now… give that back. I don't mind if it was one of my outfits but that is a no-no." Ruby said trying to get the cloak out of the child's hands. Earning a rich laugh from Weiss.

"Mama Auntie Blake is almost here." Sanguine said tugging on Weiss' dress trying to futilely stay awake by rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Okay honey you should go to bed. It is late." Weiss said picking Sanguine up and hugging him. "No I wanna see Auntie Blake. It has been so long since I last saw her." Sanguine said trying to put forward his most logical argument.

"I swear when you are well rested you are so mature and intelligent but when you are tired you act like your Mom when we first met." Weiss both complimented and scolded her son. "This is the latter unfortunately but once you see her we are putting you into bed." Weiss said firmly to which Sanguine nodded. As she put him down to go answer the door he moved closer to help Ruby get her Cloak back.

"Weiss what is it this time… did Ruby adopt another cat who is **trying **to kill you." Blake said sarcastically. "Why does no one believe me that cat is evil." Weiss pouted to Blake who shrugged and said "Because it does try to kill you it is when no one is around and when Sanguine can't see your Aura." Blake said stepping inside noticing a new smell.

"Okay but seriously did she because I swear if I get another racist comment I may freak out and what is that smell?" Blake said putting her hands in front of her nose. "Both better and worse and I don't know maybe our new comer may have pooped." Weiss said leading Blake into the living room to see Ruby losing a fight over her cloak and Sanguine ran up to hug Blake.

"Hey small thing, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a few weeks." Blake said to Sanguine, picking him up. "Uh huh and you and Auntie Yang still owe me some cookies after our last bet." Sanguine chimed up loudly in front of Weiss causing Blake to shrink.

"Are you and that brute using my son as gambling fodder again?" Weiss asked with a new rage building.

"No… more like he already knows how to hustle us in a game of blackjack. And don't worry it was just cookies no money exchanged hands." Blake said defensively.

"Good to know but if I catch this Sanguine I am sending you to spend you summer with Grandpa Schnee and Winter." Weiss said to them both causing them to nod.

"Now do you mind telling me what is in the basket with a death grip on Ruby's Cloak… the same one if anyone except the old team and Sanguine were to touch the would get acquainted with Crescent Rose faster than a falling rose petal." Blake said with a smirk at the joke she made but the mentally face palmed at how bad it was.

"The reason you are here has it and it isn't human." Weiss deadpanned causing Blake to think but coming up with no logical explanation went over to look into the basket. "Nice joke Weiss but neither you nor Ruby could have a Faunus child unless someone was unfaithful." Blake said turning back to Weiss.

"Well you see Blake…" Ruby began but was cut off by her Victory over getting her Cloak back. "Ah ha, in your face." Ruby trailed off gloating over her victory at the small child. So Weiss told the story how Ruby and Sanguine had told her.

"Well I'm not sure with that story it is good news or bad news but the child isn't marked." Blake said after getting accustomed to the new smell and Sanguine falling asleep in her arms.

"Marked?" Both Weiss and Ruby asked not quite sure what the raven haired woman meant.

"Yes marked. It is a Faunus thing. The mother places sent markers on the child so she can't lose them. So the child can be a runt, unwanted or worse Sanguine's assumption is right and there is a dead Mother out there." Blake said gingerly putting Sanguine down on the couch.

"So besides all the racist things I can assume you called me over here what else do you want and don't you say 'Take the hell spawn with you'." Blake said doing her best to imitate Weiss.

"I would never say 'hell spawn' that is to nice. I'd say demon spawn." Weiss corrected Blake crossing her arms. "Sorry, 'take that **demon **spawn with you.'" Blake said amending her sentence.

"Well if you two will stop fighting both of use aren't sure if a Faunus babies are different from Human babies." Ruby said cutting in and picking up the baby.

"Not really but you need to be careful if you keep her because the first heat we experience is the strongest, but I'm sure Sanguine would look after her and keep her safe." Blake said standing up. "What are you going to name her so when I turn up to work tomorrow I can send some paperwork here?" Blake asked to the two.

"Well we were set on naming our next one with Ivory but she isn't like that so we need to think of a few but by tomorrow you will know." Weiss said standing up.

"Give Yang and Amber our regards but please don't tell Yang about this girl right now she will assume the worst." Ruby pleaded with Blake.

"Fine but you owe me. Get your son to call of the debt Yang and I are in." Blake said walking to the door. "Fine but if Yang finds out it is doubled." Weiss agreed for Ruby who was trying to get the baby away from her cloak.

As Blake left Weiss carried Sanguine upstairs and ticked him in and she met Ruby on the way to their own room. "So are we going to keep her? We always did want a daughter and with the White Fang dealt with we don't need to worry." Ruby said lying down with the baby lying on her chest.

"I don't mind but I don't want her to suffer any form of prejudice from ignorant people. Hell we don't even have a name for her." Weiss retorted.

"She may hear comments but we both know Sanguine would silence anyone who would bring her harm emotionally it is almost scary from what he could become." Ruby said shivering slightly.

"We still need a name though Dolt." Weiss said moving closer. "Well she does have the Cat Faunus thing but I think three Blakes is a mixture waiting to explode." Ruby said with smirking thinking about how that would cause some confusion.

"Yeah and I think that name is cursed because anyone named that has tried to kill me at some point." Weiss complained.

"Well Princess what would you name her." Ruby laughed thinking how just a few years ago Weiss painted all Faunus with the same brush, to know wanting to adopt one into their small family.

"Amethyst because her hair is just as dark but it is also nice a nice shade of purple." Weiss said looking Ruby in the eye to see how she liked it.

"Amethyst… huh, Amethyst Schnee-Rose, I like it."

**Author's Note:**

**So I had the idea for this story bouncing around my head for a bit but only recently decided to connect it to Sanguine Rose but hey I like it. Now this part is really important because I need to now how you guys like this. It will have time jumps and the chapters will be longer but let me know via a review. Despite if you like it or not just say so. Till I write the next time, see you then,**

**Timmydog Out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay seeing as the first chapter of this got so much praise and love I suppose I should make it into a series.**

Chapter 2: A Wake Up Call

"Hello, Schnee-Rose residence Sanguine speaking." Sanguine said answering the phone. "Hey Sangie is your mother awake yet." A woman's voice came in over the receiver.

"Oh auntie Winter, I don't think so do you want me to go wake them up?" Sanguine said in his normal happy tone. "Please, if you don't mind." Winter responded with an almost cold tone but oddly warm at the same time.

Sanguine ran up the stairs and knocked on his parent's door. When no response came he opened it and walked over to Weiss' side. He began shaking Weiss gentle almost as though she was made of glass. "Mama auntie Winter is on the phone, she wants to speak to you." Sanguine said quietly as to not wake up Ruby but loud enough to wake up Weiss.

At the mention of her sister Weiss' eyes shot open and the sleep she was enjoying was instantly disrupted. She took the phone from Sanguine and shook Ruby. "Yes **Winter**, to what do I owe this pleasantry?" making sure to say her sister's name louder than the rest to wake Ruby up.

Ruby shot up forgetting that she had Amethyst sleeping on her chest whom she caught very quickly.

"Remember when you said when we come to the back end of no-where known as Patch you would come and get us." Winter said and Weiss could almost see her checking her nails. "Crap was that today. When are you guys in." Weiss asked jumping out of her bed as Ruby took Sanguine and Amethyst outside the room.

"Oh no, I don't want to put you and that Red head out of your way, but we have been here for almost two hours so we decided to get a taxi ride to your place. We should be there in a few minutes. Consider this to be your wake-up call." Winter said with a distinct tone in her voice of aggression but oddly enough by the sound of it, it wasn't directed at Weiss.

"Right I'll see you in a few then and I suggest getting that stick out Sanguine loves spending time with you and seeing you stuck up would crush him." Weiss said and before her sister could respond Weiss hung up and threw the phone at the bed.

"Hey honey so when is your sister coming and have you told her about Amethyst yet?" Ruby said once she saw Weiss coming down the stairs. "Soon and No but she is going to see her in about…" before Weiss could continue there was a knock at the door.

Weiss walked over and opened it to see a tall man in a nice suit holding a bunch of bags. "Hey Snow White, Long-time no see by the way your sister is angry so I'd keep sharp objects away from her right now." The man said stepping in and right behind him Weiss saw her identical twin… Winter. The only difference is she had a side ponytail going over her left shoulder and didn't have the scar going across her left eye.

"There is a reason I'm angry and for once it isn't about my sister forgetting about me." Winter shouted with venom at the man. "What did Michael do?" Ruby asked not getting up from her seat to make sure Sanguine finished his breakfast of cereal and juice.

"He bought a night club and made me the deed holder. All without telling me." Winter said stepping inside the house giving Weiss an awkward hug. "For the last time I didn't make you the deed holder for the sake you would have to run it. I made you the deed holder because the Night club is just a front but it is an underground fight club." Michael said taking a seat at the table so he could look at the Schnee sisters.

"Oh so it is better that you want me to put you in the ring where you could DIE." Winter shouted the last word like he wasn't getting the idea about what he did wrong. "It would take a lot more than two guys to kill me… hell your dad has sent a lot more after me with professional training." Michael said looking into the book Sanguine had open and was studying.

"Well Daddy isn't the brightest and can we please drop this so we don't make Sangie upset?" Winter asked as she walked over to the table and took a seat then Weiss took one. "Auntie Winter you know I don't like being called that… it makes me feel like a child." Sanguine said with a pout without taking his gaze from the book.

"If you weren't five I would consider it. Is that one of the books your grandpa gave you?" Winter asked still pissed at Michael but agreed to not continue the argument. "Yes it is. It is about the five Kingdoms and how Vollen rose to become one." Sanguine said taking a sip from his juice.

"Hey that was me and my friends." Michael said with a proud smirk on his face but when he looked at Ruby he noticed the Faunus Baby. "Hey Little Red whose Baby is that?" Michael asked. Causing Winter to look to Ruby and noticing the Faunus baby.

"Oh um I kinda found her almost getting attacked by Grimm and no mother anywhere around, now that I think about it that was almost a week ago and the next day we adopted her." Ruby said with her normal cheerful grin on her face. "So not only did you and Ruby find a way to bend the laws of nature but you adopted a Faunus. Does daddy know because if he doesn't find out for a while he will be angry." Winter said to her sister.

"Yes Father knows. He doesn't like the idea if us adopting a baby because how Sanguine spends about a week at Castle White with them being tutored, and how he doesn't want to do it for another one." Weiss said taking Amethyst from Ruby so Winter could see her niece. "Well Grandpa hasn't found a decent person because I already know what they teach." Sanguine said closing the book.

"Yes but Sangie don't you have photographic memory and then to top it off you read those boring books." Winter chimed in. "The books Grandpa gives me can be a bit boring but most of the time they explain things in great detail so by the time I finish reading them I have a better understanding." Sanguine retorted.

"Right… so sis you know what this means we need to go clothes shopping for this bundle of joy!" Winter said picking up Amethyst. "And if Michael doesn't want to sleep on the couch he is going to pay for the new clothes." Winter added while getting up with Weiss.

"You know my details but try and keep it under a few million." Michael said in a defeatist tone. "Damn straight I know them and later tonight we are having a few strong words." Winter said going outside slightly before Weiss.

After a few minutes passed and Sanguine finished his breakfast while his mom and her friend talked Sanguine finally spoke up. "She isn't mad at you for the reason you are thinking. She knows you most likely won't die but the chance no matter how small is still too high because she had to fight to get you for so long."

"What do you mean and how do you know?" Michael said in scepticism. "Sanguine, what did me and your mother say about doing that to other people's conversations." Ruby cut in not giving the boy a chance to answer his uncle's question.

"I'm sorry mom but he wouldn't figure it out till to late and she was screaming it internally." Sanguine said looking down at the ground not wanting to meet his mom's gaze. "And to answer your question Michael, Sanguine can see auras and by extension what the person is thinking deep down. It makes trying to be stealthy pointless." Ruby said explaining the situation to the man.

"That is soo cool! How far can you see is it just what is naturally inside your line of sight or is it all around?" Michael asked with full curiosity.

"To put it simply I can barely see all of Patch." Sanguine said as he began to clutch the left side of his face. "Honey, have you been taking the eye drops the doctors prescribed for you?" Ruby asked in a tone full of concern.

"NO that makes it hurt worse!" Sanguine said trying to get away from the group but got caught by the scruff of his shirt. "Honey, I don't want a repeat of last time. Please for me and your Mama just can you take the without a fight this time." Ruby said without changing her tone keeping it soft and gentle.

"I'm not taking them! What is the point if I'm just going to go blind in that eye anyways?!" Sanguine said trying to fight his way out of the grip Michael has on him. "Kid I'm sure Little Red doesn't want to hear this kind of talk so can you please take them. I'm sure they may hurt but normally if a doctor gives them to you it is for the best." Michael said pulling Sanguine back with little force and propped Sanguine up on a chair.

"No they hurt a lot more and always make me tired after taking them." Sanguine said with a pout crossing his arms and closing his left eye tight. "Honey, you know I don't want to but if I have to I'll call your Granddad and aunt to force you to take them. So please just take them and I'll get you some cookies when you wake up." Ruby pleaded with her son.

"Mom no fair, you know I hate it when you give me that face and plead with me, it makes me feel like I'm a monster. Fine give me the drops." Sanguine relented not wanting to see his mom look at him with a pout in her face.

_Meanwhile…_

"Weiss why did you have to drag me and Amber along with your sister's shopping spree?" Blake asked holding onto her daughter's hand. "Well I'm not going to go with just me and Amethyst because she will go overboard and get her some pointless outfits." Weiss answered holding Amethyst.

"Well you need a stroller and I want to spend a lot of his money so let's get started." Winter said to the complaining duo. "I hope you do know he may be intelligent when it comes to politics and owning companies but is dense when it comes to how woman feel. You should give him a break." Blake said trying to break some of the hatred she has developed for her Boyfriend in the last few hours.

"Mommy can we get some ice cream?" Amber asked tugging on Blake's sleeve. "Sweetie it is ten in the morning, we will get some later." Blake said to her daughter who just puffed up her cheeks. "So where is the most expensive place on this island?" Winter asked

After a few hours of shopping the group sat outside a café talking, "So is that all, he bought you an underground fight club?" Blake asked confused to what brought on the shopping spree. "You are aware that he doesn't see the possibility of him dying. He just sees it as a slight warm up." Blake said monotone.

"I know but if he does die I would have to watch it. I can't stand to see him get a broken arm but I don't want to watch him get killed let alone die." Winter said staring into her cup of coffee. "Mommy can I have some more ice cream." Amber asked with a small look of a puppy dog look. "Here just go and give the man behind the counter this and ask for another bowl of ice cream." Winter said handing the small half Faunus girl a card, who skipped back inside to go get some of the delicious frozen desert.

"Well now she is going to be up all night. _Thanks _while you are at it I'm sure you guys want to let Yang cook. Hmm." Blake said with nothing but sarcasm in her voice as Amber came walking back with a bowl. "Oh mama is going to cook? I'm pretty sure the fire department doesn't want any more calls like last time she did." Amber said giggling.

"Right well Amber you may want to finish that fast because I need to get back to put this little girl down to sleep." Weiss said gentle raising her arms with Amethyst in them. When she saw this Amber began to shovel the ice cream into her mouth as fast as her small four year old arms could muster.

The walk back was enjoyable when they came to the final few yards the saw a pillar of smoke coming from the back yard of Weiss and Ruby's house. "I'll go check that out, you guys stay back a bit." Blake said letting go of her daughter's hand to run to see what caused it. "Knowing Ruby she tried those unstable Rounds again." Weiss said continuing a leisurely walking speed back to her house.

"Ow ow ow ow, I'm sorry mom. How was I supposed to know those rounds were unstable?" Sanguine said getting his ear pulled by Ruby walking outside with Blake and Michael in tow. "I can't believe you broke into my ammo storage and took not only some rounds but tools as well!" Ruby sternly shouted.

"In my defence I got Blake the second to get the stuff I just built the weapon." Sanguine said as Ruby realised his ear and he ran over to Weiss. "I told you that cat was evil but I had no idea it was working in cahoots with our son." Weiss said to ruby as she grabbed Sanguine's ear.

"Ow owowowowowowow. I'm sorry but can you let go of my ear please mama?" Sanguine pleaded to Weiss. "Don't let him go honey he still needs to take the eye drops that he thought I forgot about." Ruby added causing Weiss to pull his ear harder.

"Blake call my sister because she won't answer me." Ruby turned around to Blake and asked her. "She says she is on her way because I already called her thinking you attempted to use those rounds again." Blake said in her normal monotone voice.

"Why does everyone think I'm dumb enough to use highly unstable rounds twice when the first time ended up with me hospitalised for a few days." Ruby pouted crossing her arms. "Well to be fair Little Red, in my experience you guys don't exactly learn your lessons too well." Michael said walking up to Winter.

"Right I get it you don't want me to use those rounds again but can I not get my ear ripped off before I have the chance to look at the damage to my weapon." Sanguine said flailing his arms to try and get out of the death grip Weiss has on his ears. "No not until your Aunt the barbarian gets here so we can give your medicine you refuse to take." Weiss said letting Winter push the stroller up while Weiss walked up to Ruby with Sanguine trying to keep up.

"Rubes did you try those rounds again I thought you would have learned your lesson!" Yang yells running up to Ruby. "I did and it was your lovable nephew who we also need your help because he still won't take his eye drops." Ruby said with only slight irritation in her voice.

"Again?! Come on sport, one of these days you won't be able to see in that eye if you don't keep using them." Yang says lifting Sanguine around the waist so his feet aren't touching the ground. "What's the point I will lose it eventually all I am doing is prolonging the inevitable so let me down so I can go see if Crescent Moon isn't destroyed!" Sanguine said flailing wildly in Yang's arms.

"Uhhh here." Michael said pinching a nerve near his neck and after a few seconds later Sanguine was unconscious. "How long could you do that and can you teach me it?" Yang asked.

"Long since before we did the fight in Beacon and no because if you get it wrong you can kill the person." Michael said sternly taking the unconscious boy from Yang's arms. "Two birds one stone, he doesn't fight no need for excess people and he won't feel the pain. Now do you mind telling me exactly why he is such a pessimist when he says it is inevitable he is going to go blind in his eye." Michael said to the group.

"Because it is the drops do just prolong it, it is the price he is paying to see auras but he never wanted to." Weiss said taking a small bottle from Ruby and opening Sanguine's eye a little bit so she can put some of the eye drops in. "Well I would be bummed if I was told I will be blind in one eye but why does he refuse to take them if it allows him to see you guys with that eye even a little longer." Michael added.

"We don't know. Hopefully at some point they find a cure for it but because it is part of his genetics I doubt it will happen." Ruby said taking Amethyst from Winter. "Well me, my kitten and kitty cat are going to head on home Rubes and you may want to destroy those rounds because he may get them again." Yang said grabbing a hold of Amber's hand and all she did was smile.

"I'll do that Yang and don't ignore my calls what if something happened?" Ruby said pouting. "You and Ice queen there are the best partners to ever graduate Beacon it will take a lot to cause you guys danger." Yang added starting to walk away from the house. "if memory serves all it took was me." Michael said with a smirk as Yang passed which earned him a hit in the arm from Yang's free hand.

"I hope he will eventually take them without the need of force." Weiss said softly to Ruby who still held Amethyst.

**Author's Note:**

**Right sorry for the lateness of this chapter I kind of owe you guys an excuse and the main one is I have a job that just started to give me more hours so that kind of takes priority but I did write this chapter despite the burns on my thumb and a cut on my hand… who knew a restaurant kitchen can be dangerous. Second reason being I have had a mass influx of proof reading things for people most of which are friends. But I plan to upload another chapter tonight so enjoy.**

**Timmydog Out :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the next chapter I hope you guys are enjoying the series thus far.**

Chapter 3: Four Years later…

"Mommy…" Amethyst said shaking Ruby gently. Ruby began to stir, "Hmm, oh Honey what's wrong?" Ruby asked quietly so not to wake Weiss up. "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in bed with you and mama?" Amethyst asked. "Sure Sweetie." Ruby said moving back in her bed a bit to give her daughter some room to crawl in.

"Flopsy even got a bit scared." Amethyst said getting in and crawled over a bit so Ruby could hold her closer. "Was it the one with the pack of Grimm again?" Ruby asked with her eyes closed to try and salvage some sleep but not trying to be rude with her terrorfied daughter. "Yes but this time I was near Grandma's grave this time but it is always the same." Amethyst said in between yawns as she fell asleep again.

After a few hours of sleep again Amethyst woke up in a slight panic at the unfamiliar bed but after a mini panic attack she realized that she was in her parent's bed room. She got out of the bed clutching her battered stuffed rabbit Sanguine gave her when she started to have nightmares. She walked downstairs holding the toy for dear life, as she turned around the corner to the dining room she saw Sanguine doing what he does every morning and read a thick book about something their grandpa wants him to know.

"Hey Sangie where is mommy and mama?" Amethyst asked her brother as she took a seat putting her toy on the table so she could sit down too. "Mom went on a small scouting mission and Mother went to work, she said she will be back in a few hours." Sanguine said without taking his attention from his book.

"So, how is the book that Grandpa gave you recently? Does it have anything interesting?" Amethyst asked edging closer to Sanguine to read a bit from over his shoulder. "Boring it is about the evolution of Dust use in the world in fighting Grimm. You would assume it would be cool but all it is doing is making me want to take my eye drops so I can pass out." Sanguine said finally taking his sight from the book to smack his head against the table.

After Amethyst's small fit of giggling Sanguine's head shot up. "I forgot entirely what day it is." Sanguine closed the book and stood up from the table. "Amiee promise me you won't tell Mother about this because if she found out I gave you your present early she will kill me." Sanguine said quickly leaving the room before his sister could ask what he meant he re-entered with something behind his back.

"What tell me what is behind your back!?" Amethyst shouted at him trying to run around to see it but Sanguine stepped up to a wall. "Not until you promise me that Mother won't know you got this early, I like living a bit too much." Sanguine said still keeping the present just outside of Amethyst's eyesight. "Fine now let me see it." She said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Happy birthday Amiee, Auntie Yang should be on her way over to help making a cake." Sanguine said revealing a box no bigger than a small watermelon. "You may want to hide that from mom because she will steal it all on you." Sanguine said giving her a smirk as she tore the paper that surrounded the box off and opened it, to see a small treasure trove of cookies and candy.

"Sangie you didn't need to get me anything, I still love Flopsy but now she will get jealous of all this tasty food." Amethyst said with a pout. "I still haven't found a present to give you to repay for her." Amethyst continued putting the box down walked over and hugged her brother.

"You being my sister is payment enough. By the way Amber will probably take some so hide it fast." Sanguine snickered as they heard a knock on the door. "Go distract them while I hide this in my room. Take Flopsy she can help as well." Amethyst said running back up the stairs. Sanguine just laughed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey auntie Yang you're here early," Sanguine said as his eight year old cousin pushed past him. "Hi to you too Amber," Sanguine said sarcastically. "Your mother would kill you and Rubes if she knew you mastered sarcasm this early." Yang said stepping in with a bag full of various ingredients.

"Also I figured I need a bit to try and get a simple recipe for a cake that I can't possible burn." Yang said scratching the back of her neck. "Mother already found one for you she thought that if you would try the ones you are thinking of we would be homeless." Sanguine said leading Yang into the kitchen that had a piece of paper with writing on it.

"Ahh Ice Queen does care about me… or more so that her children are safe. I'm going to go with the former try and make her seem somewhat human." Yang muttered under her breath. "Mother does care about you and the reason she chose that recipe is the former because she wants to give you a sense of accomplishment." Sanguine said taking a seat and reopening the book.

"Well thanks for deciphering Ice Queen's emotions but it stops being an accomplishment if I know it is an easy recipe." Yang says walking in and sitting down next to Sanguine. "Which is why she picked a hard recipe that doesn't require a lot of technical skill," Sanguine said turning the page. "Did you take your medicine because even if I do great on the cake… which I will. She won't be happy if I let her son's eyesight go further down the craper." Yang said grabbing Sanguine's chin to force him to look at her.

"I'm not going to take them because I'm fine. Plus she won't be mad at you for not making me take them she will be mad at me for still not wanting to take them." Sanguine said moving his Aunt's hand from his chin and returned to the book. "Well you need to take them so do I need to call my dad and uncle to help you with taking them or can you for once do it willingly." Yang said taking out her scroll.

"Call granddad Xiao Long but I'm never going to take them willingly, by the mom is on her way back I suspect that she will be home within twenty minutes and Amber is with Amiee so if you want to call him to get over here just so I can take my eye drops so be it." Sanguine said staring into Yang's eyes so she knows he is telling the truth.

"Fine so be it and that tactic won't work on me. Staring me down wont work I've had it done to me by a mass murderer so a nine year old attempting it won't work." Yang said standing up walking back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile upstairs Amethyst sat in her room reading a fairy tale book that her aunt gave her to encourage her to take up reading as a past time instead of weapon tinkering like Ruby and Sanguine both do. "Hey Amethyst, happy birthday," Amber said poking her head into the room. "Hey Amber," Amethyst said looking away from her book.

"Still reading that book mom got you? They are old fashion stories most of which are semi common knowledge." Amber said taking a seat next to her cousin. "Yes but they are all so amazing and when you use big words like that you sound a lot like Sangie." Amethyst quipped back.

"Don't say things like that you know I hate him with his intelligence and skipping grades." Amber said pouting crossing her arms across her chest. "Hey Sangie is smart but that helps me when I need help and mama and mommy aren't home." Amethyst said defending her brother. "Yeah but he still sucks because you can never lie to him and it makes playing games really unfair." Amber said furthering her pout.

"But that is also good when he knows where the cookies are hidden." Amethyst chirped in with a massive grin on her face. "Yeah that is a good thing especially when you are with him playing card games against people with stakes like cookies. And don't you dare tell him I said that because I still need to seem like I hate him to try and discourage him." Amber said getting up.

"Hey Amber can you read me a story because I'm bored and Auntie Yang is probably making something and Sangie is probably reading that smelly book that is about the emulation of dust." Amethyst said. "Do you mean **Evolution** of dust?" Amber asked not sure if what her cousin said was right.

"Yeah that is it, something about him getting bored with it because it isn't like what he thought it would be." Amethyst said with a smirk handing her cousin the book that she was reading. "What page where you on and next time hide the candy a bit better I do have an excellent sense of smell." Amber said flipping through the pages.

"Page one hundred and ten and I'm not giving anyone some of the candy because you will find it and then mommy will and then there will be none left." Amethyst said sticking her tongue out at her cousin. "Aunt Ruby would devour all of those sugary things but it is worse with strawberries I hear from mom." Amber said quickly turning to the page her little cousin said.

After about twenty minutes Yang was well underway making the cake Weiss suggested and Sanguine was almost done the book. "Granddad Xiao long is here with Uncle Qrow." Sanguine said just finishing the book in front of him. "They look somewhat angry by the fact they got called away from classes." Sanguine said stepping up and walking over to the door to open it with Yang behind him, holding a small bottle filled with Sanguine's eye drops.

"Hey Daddy, Uncle Qrow, I'm sorry I had to call you but you guys know how hard it is to get him to take them." Yang said passing the bottle to Qrow while Taiyang jumped forward to grab Sanguine barely missing him as he side stepped. Yang tried to catch him but Sanguine dodged it by ducking and tripping Yang up. "When will you guys learn he can read your mind so trying to catch him off guard isn't going to work." Qrow said grabbing Sanguine by his ear.

"Owowowow, why is that everyone's go to?" Sanguine asked as Taiyang got up and grabbed the boy. "Because it gets the job done and you can't defend against it too well." Taiyang stated as he held the boy still while his brother attempted to pour some eye drops into his eye.

"Ahh go back to pulling my ear but don't use them. They hurt a lot worse." Sanguine said trying futilely to get out of his Granddad's iron grip. "Sorry but I'm more so scared about what Rubes would do if I don't make you take them." Taiyang responded. "Yeah she is very scary in recent years since she started to become very big in the hunting world." Qrow said trying to steady Sanguine's head.

"Ahh stop it I don't want to take them you can't make me!" Sanguine shouted still trying to get out of the grip of the eldest Xiao Long. "Granddad! High." Amethyst said running down the stairs to see her granddad and Uncle. "Not now Amiee I'll be sure to wish you happy birthday properly once I get your stubborn brother to take his **goddamn **medicine." Taiyang said starting to struggle with the boy in his arms.

"Sangie, please can you take them for me." Amethyst said giving Sanguine a hurt puppy look, somehow making her eyes grow to twice the size. What finished the look was the pout with small tears building in the corner of her eyes. "No fair that is cheating you know I can't resist that look it makes me feel like I did something wrong." Sanguine said starting to settle and didn't resist when his head was tilted back and when Qrow started to pour he let out a small whimper.

"There Sangie that wasn't so bad, was it?" Amethyst asked just as Sanguine was about to pass out from the side effect of his medicine. "It sucks and now I'm going to sleep." Sanguine said passing out. "Why does he hate them so much? I swear on all of Remnant that he will break some of my bones." Taiyang said putting Sanguine on the couch and covering him with a blanket.

"He won't even tell me, mama or even mommy." Amethyst said hugging Taiyang as he picked her up. "Well I'm sure he has his reasons as to why." Qrow said walking into the kitchen and then quickly out. "Snow Queen will not be happy that that room is a mess Yang and I'm pretty sure they don't want to see a fight today." Qrow said pushing Yang back into the kitchen to clean her mess.

"So Amiee, how has your day been thus far? Besides having to use your cuteness to get your brother to take his medication," Taiyang asked sitting down at the table with Amethyst on his lap. "It was fun Sangie gave me his present and it is great!" She gleefully said jumping up and down on Tai's lap. "What did he get you? Is it another stuff toy?" Qrow asked taking a seat giving Tai a mug.

"No. he knows I couldn't show another one love like I give Flopsy. He got me this ginormous box of cookies but I hid them because mommy would eat them all on me." She pouted during the last part of her sentence as Yang walked back into the room holding a few mugs in her hand with Amber being just behind. "Here Amiee I made you some Hot Chocolate." Yang said passing Amethyst a mug. "Thank you, auntie Yang" Amethyst said taking a big gulp to spit it back into the mug.

"Itsh hot!" Amethyst said earning a laugh from everyone at the table. They sat in a comfortable silence enjoying the hot drinks only to be broken out of it by the sound of the door opening and a loud thud of something dropping. Yang got up a bit sceptical but her scepticism when Amethyst said "Hi Mommy. How did your mission go?" Earning an exasperated sigh.

"It was fine sweetie." Ruby began walking into the dining room to stop when she saw her dad and uncle. "It happened again didn't it?" She said already knowing the answer. "Yup." Qrow said popping the 'p' "Ahh Princess and I will talk to him later." Ruby said plopping down into a free seat.

Amethyst pushed her mug with some hot chocolate still in it towards Ruby who took it. "Happy birthday sweetie, your mother should be here in about an hour because your other Aunt and Uncle are coming." Taking a sip and passed it back to her. "Yeah auntie Winter is so nice and uncle Michael is so funny." She joyfully said jumping onto Ruby's lap. "Hey, Yannnng. Do you want to be a great big sis and make me a mug of hot chocolate?" Ruby said giving a puppy face to her older sister.

"You know that doesn't work anymore Rubes." Yang said taking a sip of what only Ruby could guess as hot chocolate OR coffee she wasn't too sure. Amethyst hearing this looked at Yang and gave her a puppy face with Ruby. "Pwwease Auntie Yang or she will drink all of mine." Ruby just nodded to this. "Not far pulling in that adorable bundle into this." Yang said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Amber can you stop hiding from me. Honestly every time you do this." Ruby said pouting to her niece. "That scythe is just scary and it always has a strong smell of iron like uncle Qrow's but I know he was in a war but I don't know about you." Amber said slowly hiding behind the chair her mother previously occupied. "It is Grimm ichor, don't worry." Ruby said with a smile on her face when she saw her niece relaxing at the knowledge that it wasn't what she feared.

"There is your stupid hot chocolate. I hope you burn your tongue." Yang said passing a mug over to Ruby. "Aww Yang you forgot the mini marshmallows." Ruby pouted earning a laugh from her dad, uncle and daughter. "Ru you are twenty seven, not seven." Tai yang deadpanned. "Well it isn't exactly hot coco without them and besides even Princess stopped trying to change the childish side of me. She says it is kind of cute." Ruby further pouted.

"But mama also says it isn't as cute as me." Amethyst said sticking her tongue out at Ruby. "I can never be that cute even if I tried. But what I can do is… this!" Ruby said as she started to tickle Amethyst who burst into a fit of laughter trying to get away from a fiendish person who was tickling her. "St-sto-st-stop i-i-it mommy. Please."

Even though her eyes were closed because she was laughing that hard Ruby could tell she was attempting to give her the puppy eyes. "Fine but you got to say the line…" Ruby began starting to let up her relentless assault. "Mommy is far cuter and deserves tasty cookies!" Amethyst managed to get out between her bouts of laughter. "And don't you forget it!" Ruby said helping Amethyst up and putting her back onto her lap and took a large gulp of her hot chocolate.

"Ahh I burt my tongue owie." Ruby said putting the cup back down and began to frantically waving her hand in front of her open mouth. "Ha serves you right, pulling those damned kicked puppy eyes constantly." Yang muttered under her breath barely audible enough for the Faunus and half Faunus to hear. "Mom you forgot me and Amethyst can hear you." Amber said to Yang while poking her arm.

"Ahh I swear I can never mutter anything anymore." Yang said muttering again. Crossing her arms and sulking. The group dissolved into normal conversation for another hour, conversation that was only interrupted by Weiss walking into the house with a look that simply stated that anyone with a few acceptations will be brutally murdered. Amethyst once she heard the door open jumped off of Ruby's lap and ran into Weiss' arms.

"Hi mama. How was your day?" Amethyst asked hugging Weiss. "Hey Honey, happy birthday and it was a work day so bad because I had to be away from you and your brother." Weiss said returning the hug. The tender moment was broken by Winter walking in and screaming, "I don't care what you thought but a Strip Club isn't a wise gift!" Weiss covered Amethyst ears and turned to her sister.

"Winter normally I'd side with you but DO NOT TALK ABOUT THIS IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN OR SO HELP ME GOD!" The temperature in the room could be felt dropping fast as Weiss got far angrier than anyone in the room had seen.

"I'm sorry but he bought a Fucking strip club as a gift for me and then changed the name of it to 'Winter's' so sorry that I am a little pissed off." Winter complained as Michael walked in. "Stop calling it that. It isn't a strip club it is a burlesque parlour there is a big difference and I actually agree with Weiss let's not discuss this with an ever so innocent Amethyst right there." Michael defended whilst pointing to Amethyst.

Sanguine walked into the room rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the side of his hand. "Looks like Uncle goofed again. You really need someone like mother to give you the all clear before you start buying things for Auntie Winter." Sanguine said yawning. "That is actually an excellent idea. From now on before you give me a gift Weiss has to say it is okay because this is happening too often." Winter said quickly walking to see the other people who took a great liking to the conversation.

Weiss let go of Amethyst's ears and glared daggers at Michael. "Snow White I have a long list of people who want me dead so you will need to glare a lot harder." Michael said shrugging his shoulders. Sanguine walked up and hugged Weiss. "Hey Mother, I hope work wasn't that bad." Weiss quickly returned the hug and muttered, "It wasn't but when your Uncle starts to buy gifts it instantly becomes worse." Weiss lead the quartet into the next room where a fuming Winter sat next to Ruby.

"Hey Mom did the scouting go alright?" Sanguine asked walking up and hugging Ruby. "It went fine, until I came home and found that you didn't take your eye drops." Ruby said returning the hug. Amethyst walked over to Michael and tugging on his sleeve, "Uncle Michael what is a strip club because Auntie Winter keeps muttering it under her breath and I am confused." Amethyst said looking at Michael ignoring Tai Yang's, Qrow's and Yang's laughter.

Michael picked up Amethyst and began, "Well to put it simply your Aunt is just a small bit angry and confused herself, but that doesn't answer your question now does it." Amethyst furiously shook her head. "Well let's just say it is an awful place that if anyone sees you there I will most likely be brutally murdered by every single person here and triple murdered by your loving mothers. You don't want that now do you?" Michael asked the girl.

"No your funny. I won't let them kill you." Amethyst said giving Michael's neck a death grip. Weiss' anger seemed to subside temporarily along with Ruby's. "Right so can we please just drop this before Snow White's death gaze turns into hands around my neck." Michael asked the group. Yang simply leaned towards Winter and said, "You can't mutter things around Faunus. Their super hearing is both cool but also a curse." Earning a rare laugh from Weiss.

"Wow ice queen does know how to do something except bitch at me." Yang said raising her hands in victory. "Careful you brute I have had a very unpleasant day due to a romantically challenged man in a suit." Weiss cautioned Yang in an unspoken challenge, who gladly enough didn't accept. The sat down and fell into a comfortable talk between themselves.

The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful Amethyst unwrapped some of the presents people gave her. Ruby and Weiss got her some more stuffed animals. She got a giant panda bear one she named Theodore Snuggles, and another Rabbit she named Thumper. Yang and Blake gave her some clothes for her animals. Tai Yang and Qrow got her a toy tea set. Winter and Michael got her some nice outfits. Unfortunately the cake Yang attempted to make burned but Blake foresaw that happening and already had one ordered from a bakery.

The excitement wasn't able to keep Amethyst up for long after she had some cake and fell asleep sitting on Weiss' lap hugging her neck and burying her face into the crook of her neck. Weiss ever so carefully carried Amethyst up the stairs trying ever so hard to not disturb her. Ruby who was just a few steps ahead opened the door to her room and pulled the blanket back. Weiss gingerly placed Amethyst down and pulled the blanket up to cover her up.

"You know princess I'm actually really glad I decided to take that detour and go visit Mom's grave." Ruby said embracing Weiss from behind. "This is also the only mess up that I am happy you made because we know have two very beautiful children who I wouldn't trade the world for." Weiss said spinning around in Ruby's arms and capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. Happy the way things have turned out for them.

**Author's Note:**

**Right so I finally get this chapter out and for those of you wondering no this isn't the end of this story because I still have a few descent chapters planned that intertwine with another story on here just later called 'A Desert Rose' which is more so about Sanguine heading to Beacon and becoming a hunter with his own team. So the updates for this may be a bit sporadic. Like always I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to Follow Favourite and Review.**

**Timmydog Out :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay good news bad news. Bad news is my laptop done killed itself again. Good news... kinda is I had no stories to upload before it decided to kill itself so I can write them on my phone which is only semi annoying.**

Chapter 4: two years later...

On top a lone cliff side sat Amethyst Rose knees pulled up to her chest and softly sobbing into them. She stared out and then down to the grave marker, the grave marker was for her grandmother.

"I-I-I'm... s-s-sorry for bothering you Grandma Summer. I just needed someone to talk to." Amethyst began sniffling and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She always hated coming here to tall about bad things but in reality she feels truly lonely and it was hurting that the only person she could talk to was Summer.

"You know I don't like talking to you about bad things but this week has been nothing but bad and I had no one to talk to." Amethyst continued looking at the grave marker. "The week started off alright, I woke up normally full of hope but when I got downstairs to see that Mommy got called to go on a mission that was supposed to be a few days. Like Normal though Sanguine had his head in a book after getting skipped ahead again." She muttered into her knees.

"Mama was busy doing some work but she did stop when I came down to make me and Sanguine breakfast. It was after all our first day of school so she made us our favourite. Blueberry pancakes. When I was done I jumped up and put my dishes in the dishwasher to try and make as little mess as possible to help Mama. I then ran upstairs to get ready for the first day back." Still coming out as a mumble, she just wished Summer was alive so she could hug her or give her some form of reassurance.

"Auntie Yang came and picked me up because I'm know in the same school as Amber, I'm just a year behind her. But it all started to go downhill from there. I still haven't made any friends... but on a better note those four bullies weren't there so I managed to get to lunch just fine... Amber even let me sit with her and her friends." At recalling the memory she started to sob a lot more.

"But then one of them started to pick on me for my purple hair and the fact I'm full Fauns. Amber... she did nothing and I ran away to go cry a bit. She eventually found me under a tree a bit away from people. She said they were just joking." Amethyst spat her statement laced with venom.

"Amber still knows I am very sensitive to the fact I am adopted. I still love Amber because I know she was equally angry at the Fauns. jokes, I just think she has bad friends... but still more bad or good than me." she said wiping her face. "I stayed even more quit for the rest of the day and went out of my way to stay away from Amber's friends. Granddad picked me and Amber up because Auntie Yang and Blake were busy and Sanguine had is know in Signal so he wouldn't be home for a while." She said cheering up a bit, she did always like being with Tao Yang. He just had a thing about him to but her at ease, he also helped her and Amber get over their fear of Weir. Amethyst actually enjoys playing with the corgi now.

"The rest of the week was alright Amber's friends apologised because they didn't know I was that sensitive but those four bullies came back. They stayed away until today." She said her hand reaching up and cupping her ears.

"They threatened to cut my ears off so I could 'look human' Sanguine came by because he got off early and wanted to walk home with me and he saw this... He punched and kicked them and one of them 'accidentally' stabbed him in the arm and broke the same arm." She began to cry even more almost whaling.

"Sangie is now in hospital because of me and my stupid Fauns. ears..." Amethyst said smacking her head with her open palm. "I'm scared Grandma... what if he doesn't get lucky like that again? Mama came racing to the hospital where she saw Sanguine trying to push me away because I was crying and sighed at the sight." She said, her crying beginning to subside.

"But Mommy hasn't come back yet and that is making me scarred, I know she will be fine but still, I'm scarred every time she leaves and to top that off with this. I just ran here to talk after Sanguine went to get his arm fixed and mama went to go make sure he was alright. I needed to talk to someone and you were the closest..." She said wiping her eyes. Her ears beginning to pick up on someone approaching but she didn't mind only a few people knew of this location.

"Hey Sweetie, you alright?" Ruby said taking a seat next to the girl. Amethyst just continued to stare at the grave. "You know, me and you always do the same thing... When anything happens we always come here to talk with your grandma." Ruby said crossing her legs and putting a hand onto Amethyst's back.

"You're mother is worried sick about you, and so am I so do you want to tell me what went up now or do you want to talk about it over some hot coco?" Ruby asked the smell of Grimm ichor was over powering to Amethyst she could tell she came straight here.

She mumbled something under her breath. Ruby tried really hard to hear it. "Amiee I don't have super hearing like you and I most certainly can't read people's mind like your brother so you need to speak up a bit." Ruby said putting her head on the purple haired girl's shoulder. "I said nothing is wrong."

Ruby pulled Amethyst's ear closest to her, "Ow Mommy stop that hurts!" Amethyst pleaded. "Not as much as when my own daughter lies to me let alone in front of my Mom. Now tell me the truth!" Ruby demanded leaving little room for Amethyst to counter.

"I-I-I'm scarred Mommy!" Amethyst yelled crying into Ruby's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Ruby and hugging her like it would be the last time. Ruby returned the hug and started to rub her back gentle, whispering calming words to her.

After what felt like an hour to Amethyst only felt like five seconds to Ruby but in reality it was only around ten minutes. Ruby decided to break the silence, " Do you want to talk about it sweetie? Or you can play a game like last time and say nothing is wrong." she just felt Amethyst nod her head furiously in the crook of her neck. "Thanks for talking to her Mom. We all still miss you and Dad and Yang haven't destroyed anything recently but I need to talk to Amiee here. I'll be back soon." Ruby said placing a single rose down in front of the grave marker.

As she did this simple action a calm gust of wind blew in from the sea carrying a few stray rose petals. "Thanks again Mom." Ruby said quietly. She picked Amethyst up who stayed inside her place inside the crook of Ruby's neck. "By Grandma, thank you for listening." Amethyst said from her place but loud enough for all around to hear.

Ruby walked down the hill and onto a small path where she put Amethyst down and held her hand. "Mommy, where do you always get those roses from that you give to Grandma?" Amethyst asked.

"You are just like Weiss trying to change the subject when it is hard to talk about, but whenever I visit my Mom's grave I take one to give to her. No do you want to grab some hot coco or ice cream before you want to talk... It might make it easier." Ruby said her eyes full of hope.

"Mommy by any chance do you want hot coco or ice cream? Because if you do I'll say yes." Amethyst said grinning. "Again you are like Weiss knowing when I'm trying to edge you towards something. Climb on my back and I'll run home." Ruby said letting go of Amethyst's hand and kneeling down in front of her.

Amethyst climbed on and held on tight, "Sweetie you know you need to hold tighter if I use my semblance or you might fall off." Ruby said and as Amethyst's grip tightened Ruby started running. Her daughter on her back just began to laugh, she always enjoyed doing this. Mainly because after the first time her grip loosened she fell off and sprained her hand and both her and Ruby got yelled at by Weiss who condemned doing if ever again.

Alas like it is with all children and children at heart which both Amethyst and Ruby fell under. When you tell them not to it just means they want to do it more, at first Ruby was hesitant fearing what would happen if she fell again, but through cleaver convincing Amethyst got her to do it again.

The walk home that would normally take half an hour with Ruby using her semblance was able to make it home in under three minutes amongst a flurry of rose petals, Ruby began to slow down and eventually halted just a few hundred feet from there home.

Ruby let Amethyst down and grabbed her hand again. "Like always if you tell Mama I did that she will kill me and eat your stash of cookies in front of you." Ruby said staring into Amethyst panicking eyes.

"No! Mama wouldn't do that... she would just move my cookies or give them away because Mama doesn't like overly sweet things." Amethyst said matter-of-factly, causing Ruby to laugh. "Yeah that sounds more right. So here is what is going to happen because Mama is most likely with Sanguine right now. You can go get Flopsy while I make hot coco with the little marshmallows, we will then sit down and we will talk." Ruby said unlocking the front door causing Amethyst to run past her upstairs.

Ruby walked into the kitchen and grabbed the milk and began the realitivly quick process of making hot chocolate. By the time she finished making it Amethyst came running down clutching her stuffed rabbit toy, long since beaten throw time and had clearly had many times needed to be repaired.

"Was it honestly so bad you need Flopsy as well as talking to your Grandma?" Ruby asked passing a mug of the hot chocolate towards her purple haired daughter. She buried her face into the toy and nodded. "Let me guess those boys threatened to cause you bodily harm your brother heard this after he offered to walk you home. He then beat those guys to an inch of their life but they got a few

lucky hits in and now you are blowing his minor injuries out of proportion... am I in the right ball park?" Ruby asked taking a big mouthful from her own cup.

"T-t-that was right? How did you know?" Amethyst asked sceptically. "Your brother told your Mama and she in turn told me about it." Ruby said putting her mug down and rubbed Amethyst's head.

"They do it because I have stupid hair colour and stupid ears..." She lamented earning a smack across the back of her head. "Don't think like that. They are just jealous about your cool ears and in fairness so am I because you have all these cool heightened senses naturally, meanwhile your Mama and me had to train to get a fraction of that. And your brother he just rubs in the fact he can see auras." Ruby said rubbing her head gently.

"But Sangie is in hospital because of my stupid ears and he will probably hate me because of it." She said pushing her face further into the toy feeling one of her ears being pulled. "Owwww. Mommy why do you and Mama pull ears? It hurts." She pleaded following where Ruby's hand moved.

"Because it is the easiest way to punish your brother and after doing it for years it has become second nature. And what did I say about calling your ears 'stupid' if anything they are cute." Ruby said letting go of her ear and started to eye Amethyst's cup.

"But now Sangie is going to hate me." She said having a tear beginning to trail down her face. "We both know out of everyone in the world Sanguine could never hate his Family. Well except for your Uncle just because your Uncle enrages your grandfather for no reason but he still loves him." Ruby said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why does Sangie have to be so nice at heart? I know if people started to pick on our family, family or not I would hate them at least a little bit." Amethyst said starting to sip her hot chocolate enjoying the conversation she was having with Ruby dearly. "Your brother believes the very true statement of 'Hate just breads Hate.' and you know he just wants the world to remove hatred and the scary thing is he doesn't mind if he is seen as a villain." Ruby said starting to enjoy a leisurely pace of drinking her hot chocolate.

"Hey Mommy...?" Amethyst asked playing with the hem of her shirt. "Yesssss?" Ruby answered signalling for her to continue. "Can you read me on of those fairy tales Uncle gave you?" Amethyst asked fearing a rejection. "Which one? Because if it is the one I think it is you are bound to know it off by heart." Ruby said picking up Amethyst and passed her, her cup and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"But it is a beautiful story and it always reminds me of you..." Amethyst said pouting. "Who taught you how to do that pout?" Ruby asked already knowing the answer. "You did!" Amethyst chirped happily. "By the way your uncle says the same thing about this story." Ruby said taking out an old almost falling apart book.

"But it is true Mommy. You even have that really soft red cloak." Amethyst said placing her head softly onto Ruby's lap so Ruby could begin reading. "That cloak is older then me and you put together so don't talk bad about it... now can I start reading this story for the umpteenth time?" Ruby asked quickly turning to the start of Amethyst's favourite story. Her response came from Amethyst violently nodding her head.

Ruby cleared her throat and began, "A long time ago in a far away land was a small cottage by a river side. Inside that cottage lived a mother and a daughter. The daughter who was known for wearing a red hood..."

Ruby began to tell the story, about halfway through the sound of soft snoring could be heard from Amethyst. She leaned over and saw her eyes closed and her right thumb inside her mouth gentle sucking on it. "Heh I don't think you have ever heard the entire story of this." Ruby quietly said gently putting the book down next to her, as the front door opened. Weiss walked in glowering and muttering something in atliasian Ruby couldn't even begin to understand.

Ruby raised and pressed her pointer finger to her lips and shushed Weiss. Weiss quickly directed her anger towards Ruby but once she saw what was on the couch it subsided.

"So how is Sanguine?" Ruby whispered as Weiss walked towards the couch and sat down next to Ruby who moved a bit while trying to not wake Amethyst up. "He has to stay in the hospital for the night but by the time the doctor came to check his vitals he was already fine and wanted out so they had to subdue him. How is she doing?" Weiss asked gentle rubbing Amethyst's ears earning her a pleasant purr in return.

"From what I can gather she was getting bullied again and Sanguine saw the back end of it and well you know the rest. She also called her cute ears 'stupid' followed by her fear Sanguine might hate her." Ruby said rubbing Amethyst's arm. "She is lucky she is asleep because if i heard that she called those adorable ears 'stupid' I would have smacked the back of her head." Weiss said resting her head on Ruby's shoulder.

"So here is the trick though... getting her up to her bed with Flopsy without waking her." Ruby said nudging Weiss. "You deal with the heavy lifting I just dealt with our son in a type of place he hates worrying about where his sister was." Weiss said tiredly. "So I'm getting the stuffed rabbit?" Ruby joked earning an ear grab from Weiss. "Ow I see why this keeps our children in line." Ruby said trying to fight the heiress off of her ear.

After a few more peaceful moments after Weiss relinquished Ruby's ear, Ruby gently picked up Amethyst who still asleep wrapped her arms around Ruby's neck and nuzzled deep into her neck. Weiss quickly grabbed the toy and lead the path towards Amethyst's bedroom. Weiss pulled the blanket back a bit as Ruby walked in.

"Help Princess she has a death grip around my neck." Ruby pleaded quietly still not trying to wake the asleep cat Faunus in her arms. "Sorry Dolt but if I help you you get to sleep on the couch tonight." Weiss said rubbing her eyes with her free hand. Before Weiss could reach over and help Ruby gentle held Amethyst up with one arm pried the grip off with her free hand and started to put her down.

Weiss put the toy rabbit into Amethyst's arms and ruby pulled the blanket up to Amethyst's neck. They both quickly kissed Amethyst's forehead and walked to the door to just stare at the most serene sight of Amethyst gentle starting to suck her thumb while holding her precious toy rabbit close to her.

"I'm not sure how but I'm glad we have the best children ever despite that they both make use want to tear our hair out." Ruby said holding Weiss close. "One dolt, it was you who brought that bundle of joy into our life and they make use want to pull our hair out for different reasons. Sanguine is the over protective person that doesn't care what happens to him and Amethyst makes use pull our hair out because she constantly fears people hating her. Plus you can't say we have the best just like that." Weiss said rubbing her eyes again and turning around inside Ruby's arms.

"When you say it like that it sounds like you have doubts." Weiss said finishing her statement pressing her lips gently onto Ruby's.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay a few things, One I've had this chapter finished for a while but haven't been able to get to a computer of some description until now to let me upload. Two my computer is down for the count right now and I'm still trying to fix it without spending money because effort of that but I will need to resort to that soon. And finally shout out to a new author who is using this AU and characters, he goes by Tim46billion, he has two stories and I personally like both of them, ignoring the fact one of the stories just strokes my ego because again he uses this, and the second story he has is a nice spin on things. What are you guys still doing here go read his stuff and I may give you a cookie. Till next time,**

**Timmydog Out :)**


End file.
